La fin d'un rat
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Ou comment meurt un traître. Un petit être insignifiant nommé Queudver. Un petit être insignifiant qui a changé le cours des choses.


Coucou !

Ca faisait longtemps ! Je reviens pour vous offrir ce petit OS (vraiment petit) dont je ne suis pas spécialement très fière... Il ne fait pas parti de mes meilleurs mais bon... En fait j'ai hésité à le poster et finalement je me suis dit que ça ne changerait rien. Au pire vous n'aimez pas, je m'en remettrais !

Je pense que tous ceux (et celles) qui détestent Pettigrow le trouveront ici trop humain. Mais après tout c'est mon interprétation des choses... Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il avait pensé quand il est mort devant Harry (vers le milieu du chapitre _Le manoir des Malfoy_). Pour que Voldemort décide de le tuer par le biais de sa main d'argent, c'est qu'il a eu de trop bonnes pensées. Enfin selon moi ! Et (encore d'après moi) ces bonnes pensées ne peuvent être rattachées qu'au souvenir des maraudeurs.

Voici donc mon interprétation de ses dernières minutes. Celles d'un homme qui n'a plus d'ami et qui vient seulement de le comprendre.

Je voudrais aussi préciser que se sera la dernière fic que je posterais d'ici fin août. Vacances oligent ! En fait une amie vient chez moi à partir du 11 juillet et elle n'est pas au courant que je suis inscrite sur ce site (c'est peut-être totalement idiot, mais je ne l'ai dit qu'à une seule personne : ma soeur). Après je pars dans le Sud et là-bas je n'aurai pas internet pendant un mois et demi. Donc je n'irais pas poster ou regarder vos fics d'ici fin août... D'ailleurs je peux dire que ça m'énerve un peu ! (Seulement un peu ?! ...)

J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira...

Bonne lecture ! (ça va être rapide...)

P.S : Les premières phrases en italique sont celles de JKR. C'est Harry qui parle à Peter.

* * *

**La fin d'un rat**

- - -

_Tu veux me tuer ? Alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Tu as une dette envers moi, Queudver !_

Pourquoi ma main tremble ? Pourquoi ma détermination vacille ? Si je te sauve Harry, c'est moi qui perds. Mais ils sont tous morts... Alors après tout que me reste-t-il ici ? Je sais Harry, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ne sont plus. C'est de ma faute si tu ne t'es jamais réveillé le matin en entendant ta mère chanter. Tout est de ma faute...

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas... J'ai tout détruit autour de moi. D'abord toi, James. Et tu ne me pardonneras jamais. J'ai tué ta Lily. La seule qui comptait. Et je n'ai même pas été capable de vous achever moi-même, de fixer vos prunelles en prononçant le sort qui les ferme. Toi non plus tu ne me pardonneras pas, Sirius. Parce qu'à cause de moi tu as vécu comme un fantôme depuis ce trente et un octobre où nous vies ont basculé. Tu as tant souffert... Par ma faute.

Dans quelques instants il ne restera plus que toi, Remus. Mais toi aussi tu vas mourir. Parce qu'il aura suffi d'un imbécile comme moi pour nous détruire à tout jamais.

Nous étions quatre, soudés comme les mailles d'un filet. Je les ai déchirées. Aujourd'hui nous sommes deux, séparés par une haine indéfinissable. Pas vrai que tu me hais, Remus ? Pourtant tu étais le seul à m'aider... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

On ne survit pas à ses meilleurs amis. J'aurai du le savoir. Toute ma scolarité, derrière mon admiration pour vous se cachait une jalousie sans pareille. Et souvent je vous haïssais d'être si forts, si beaux et si drôles. Vous aviez tout pour vous, alors que me restait-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je comprenne trop tard que je ne vous remplacerais jamais ? Je l'ai compris à l'instant, dans les yeux d'Harry. Parce que cet émeraude irremplaçable m'a rappelé Lily, la Lily aimante et confiante qui me couvait comme une mère. Mais elle aussi je l'ai tuée. Tout comme ton père, Harry. Je vous ai tous tués un par un. James, Lily, Sirius... et bientôt toi Remus.

J'ai toujours voulu vous montrer que je pouvais être fort moi aussi, que je pouvais être meilleur. Au fond je ne l'ai jamais été. Et même si j'avais réussi ne serait-ce qu'à vous égaler, vous ne seriez même plus là pour le voir.

James, Sirius, Remus... Vous étiez tellement soudés. La mort vient à nous tous un jour, mais je vous l'ai amenée trop tôt. Je suis lâche. Je l'ai toujours été.

Est-ce que le Lord peut lire dans mes pensées lorsque je vois mon meilleur ami sur les traits d'Harry ? Oh, James si tu le voyais... il te ressemble tellement. A cet instant je ne suis plus le Queudver de Voldemort mais je redeviens le tien. Ce petit être insignifiant qui te regardait lancer ton vif d'or dans les airs avec admiration. Ce petit être insignifiant qui n'était pas encore devenu un monstre.

J'ai ma confirmation. _Il_ lit en moi. Parce que la main d'argent dont _il_ m'a fait cadeau remonte vers ma gorge dans le but de m'étrangler. Et ton fils essaie de me sauver, James. Malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait. Ton fils essaie de sauver l'assassin de son père. Simplement parce qu'il est un homme bon. Ce que je ne serais jamais.

Je meurs, James. Et ma dernière pensée sera pour vous. Mes trois maraudeurs que l'Histoire, à qui j'ai forcé la main, a effacé trop vite de son cours.

J'aurai voulu un dernier sourire de toi, James. Mais Harry ne me le donnera jamais.

Et je ne peux l'en blâmer.

_Parce que l'amitié est plus forte que la mort... sauf quand c'est l'ami qui vous donne cette dernière._


End file.
